Frozen: The Winter Spare
by Aeron Solo
Summary: One night when she was five years old, Elsa hurt her older sister Anna while they were using Elsa's powers to play. Horrified that she had hurt her sister, her idol, her hero, her future queen, Elsa shut herself in her room in an attempt to keep from being a bigger burden to everyone. After all, being the spare wasn't enough; she just had to be a ticking wintery time bomb too.


Small feet padded quietly over the carpet. The little girl they belonged to made her way across the room to where a certain red-headed princess snored, her appearance suggesting anything _but_ grace. With a little grunt, she hauled herself up onto the mattress and giggled at her sister's splayed limbs, slightly drooling mouth, and somewhat severe bed head. "Anna," she whispered.

"Mmm." Anna's eyes slid open and she blinked away the moonlight. "Elsa? What is it?" Her eyes brightened. "Oh, do you want to play?" Elsa beamed and nodded. Anna grinned and sat up, wiping away the drool on her chin. "Alright, what do you wanna do? Wait, wait, don't tell me, let me guess: you wanna ride our bike?" Elsa shook her head. "No? Then, do you wanna play catch?" Another shake of the head. "Hmmm…" Anna frowned, stroking her chin in deep thought. Then her eyes lit up. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa's face was radiant with joy as she nodded. "Okay but not in here. C'mon!"

They were running through the halls, with Anna pulling the younger girl every which-way as they raced to the ballroom, with Elsa trying but failing to shush her older sister, thanks in no small part to her own excitement. Anna threw open the door and they slipped inside, shutting it behind them.

"Okay," Anna said, putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders. "Focus. Do the magic." Elsa nodded and held up her hands, generating a ball of icy magic between them. She looked up at Anna, who smiled and nodded encouragingly, and she took a deep breath before throwing it up towards the ceiling, where it exploded into a shower of snow and ice.

"You did it!" Anna practically cheered, and Elsa was beaming at her accomplishment. "Now do the floor." With more confidence this time, Elsa raised her foot and stomped down, spreading ice so smooth that they could see their reflections on the floor. She looked down at it and made a few faces. "I did it, Anna!"

"Uh, yeah, gimme a sec," Anna said. Elsa looked up to see Anna trying to pull her feet out of the ice and gasped. "No, no, it's okay, just gimme a sec," Anna said, smiling at her. She carefully leaned down and pressed her palms against the ground, managing to slide her feet out of her shoes. "There! No harm done," she said reassuringly. "Now, how about that snowman?"

Moments later, they were rolling snowballs for snowmen—at least, Elsa was. Anna frowned down at the lopsided _thing_ she was holding in her hands, which was supposed to be the bottom. She looked between it and the perfect snowballs that Elsa had made, and said "Why don't we make this the head?" Elsa giggled; their snowman building sessions had often turned out this way. But she loved her older sister all the more for it.

They quickly assembled the snowman, with Anna and Elsa adding details to the mishappen head. Anna left the hall to grab coals, sticks, and a carrot, and when she returned the sisters quickly put them on. "Okay, what should we call him?"

Elsa thought for a moment. "Olaf!" Anna grinned and sat behind the newly christened snowman and grasped his arms waving him around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf!" she said in a ridiculously goofy voice. "And I like warm hugs!" Elsa looked down at her hands doubtfully. "Oh come on," she said in her regular voice, "So what if your hands are cold? Hugs get their warmth from love!" With a big smile, Elsa ran over and threw her arms around Olaf, gazing adoringly into Anna's eyes.

They continued to play, sliding around the ballroom using Elsa's powers. Then Elsa made a slide from snow, which they rode again and again, with Elsa making it bigger each time.

Then there was trouble.

Elsa had made the newest one so big that when they slid down, they launched well over their landing zone. With wide eyes and little time to think, Anna turned in midair and threw Elsa back towards the snow pile to safety, and watched as the ground rushed up to meet her…

Elsa sat up just in time to see Anna falling. "ANNA!" she screamed, firing a jet of icy energy under Anna.

If Anna had been falling any slower, the blast would have exploded into a snow drift like Elsa intended. Instead, the blast struck in the head and threw her sideways, changing her momentum so that she landed in one of their earlier snow piles. She hit the snow and lay still.

Elsa stared with wide eyes. "Anna?" She raced over. "Anna?" She shook her older sister, who remained still. She gasped as a strand of Anna's orange hair turned white. "Anna, wake up! WAKE UP!"

"MAMA!" Elsa wailed. "PAPA!" Elsa's sobs brought their parents running. "Elsa? What is- ANNA!" Their father ran over. "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

"It was-*hic*-I didn't," Elsa stammered, the five year old girl close to hysterics with fear and guilt. Her mother hugged her briefly and shooting her husband a stern look before putting a hand on Anna's forehead. "She's ice cold," the queen gasped, yanking her hand back.

"I know where we have to go," their father said firmly.

The king sent the Queen and the princesses to the stables while he raced to the library. Digging up an old book, he pulled from its pages a map.

The gates opened, and two horses sped across the bridge and into the woods, over trails and then down not-so-well beaten paths. All the while, Elsa's magic left a trail of ice in their wake, drawing the attention of a young blonde-haired boy and his reindeer. "Ice?"

The two horses, the young reindeer, and their riders all rode on, coming to a stop in a stone-filled clearing surrounded by small heat vents. "Please," the king called, "help. It's my daughter!"

A rumbling filled the air, and the roundest stones, all of various sizes, rolled towards them, coming to a stop before them. Then _something_ shifted, and where once stood rocks, small grey beings clad in green stood up from where they had been apparently be curled up on the ground. "It's the king," they heard as a murmur raced through their number.

"Trolls," the boy breathed, before the "stone" they were hiding behind turned out to be a troll as well when she stood up.

"Shush," she said, holding up a hand. "I'm trying to listen." Then the reindeer licked her cheek, and she looked at them. "Such cuties," she cooed, cupping her hands to their cheeks and hugging them close. "I'm gonna keep you."

One elderly troll with longer hair and clad in green robes stepped forward. "Your majesty," he said, nodding in acknowledgement before taking Elsa's hand. "Born with the power, or cursed?"

"Born," the king said quickly. "And they're getting stronger."

The elderly troll beckoned with his hands, and the Queen set Anna down on the ground before him. He examined her for a moment and sighed with relief. "You were lucky it wasn't her heart," he told them. "The heart is not so easily changed. But the head," he said, "can be persuaded."

The king nodded. "Do what you must."

"I recommend we remove all magic," the troll said, touching his hand to Anna's head and calling forth a strange energy from within her head. "Even memories of magic to be safe." They saw scenes of Anna playing with Elsa using her powers changed to more believable scenes in winter. "But don't worry; I leave the fun." He returned the energy to Anna, whose grimace of pain changed to a peaceful smile. "She'll be alright."

A small voice quavered from beside him. "She won't remember I have powers?"

The king rested his hand on Elsa's shoulder. "It's for the best," he said gently. Elsa looked down at her hands in dismay.

"Elsa," the elder said, drawing the girl's attention. "Listen to me." He began to weave magic in his hands. "Your power will only grow." He casted an image of an older Elsa, using her powers and entertaining the people around her. "There is beauty in it," he admitted, as the silhouette hurled a beam of energy into the air, where it turned into a giant snowflake. "But there is also great danger."

Gasps raced through all present when the snowflake turned red, and Elsa shrank back in fright. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Elsa screamed and buried her face in her father's side as the images of people around her turned similarly red and attacked her apparition, who also screamed.

"No," the king said firmly. "She will learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff, and limit her contact with people. We'll keep her powers hidden from everyone."

His next words sent a chill down Elsa's spine. "Including Anna."

* * *

Anna woke up and stretched, yawning. "Elsa?"

She sat up and walked over to Elsa's bed. "Hey, wake up, let's-"

And she froze.

Elsa wasn't in her bed.

_Wait._ She noticed something sitting on her sister's pillows. She picked it—_them_ up. _Elsa's dolls. Of us two._

She put them down and walked through the castle. "Elsa," she called. "Elsa, where are you?"

_Weird. It's so quiet, _Anna thought to herself with a frown. She could usually see at least one servant walk by every ten seconds. She hadn't seen _anyone _in the past five minutes.

"Mom? Dad?" She was beginning to get worried. "Kai? Gerda?" Anna poked her head into a room. "Not here…where is everybody?"

_Oh wait, what time is it?_ She looked at the clock. Her eyes widened. "Oh no, it's breakfast time!"

She raced through the halls to the dining room. Even in her hurry though, she couldn't help but notice that someone would have shouted at her to stop running by now. _This is getting really weird, _she thought to herself.

She burst through the doors and sat down in her seat, collapsing face-first onto the table and gasping for breath. "Okay, I' m here," she said, sitting up.

And she frowned.

Only her father was there.

"Papa? Where's mama? Where's Elsa?"

The king's jaw clenched. "Your mother…took Elsa out for the day. We've decided to start preparing you in earnest for the day you become Queen."

"Oh…" Anna remembered. "Okay, but can I play with Elsa when we're done?"

The king closed his eyes and pondered over his next words. "No, Anna. Your lessons will take up the whole day."

"Wha- why?" This was really sudden for the eight year old. She had only had one lesson a week up till now.

"Because there is much that a ruler needs to know, and we had better start now," the king said patiently.

Anna pouted a little. "Okay," she agreed.

She spent the whole day taking lessons. Throughout the day, she noticed that most of the staff was mysteriously absent. When her last lesson ended, she walked back to her room, prepared to make up all the time she had spent away from Elsa that day.

"Elsa," she called as she opened the door. "Are you still awa-"

She froze in shock.

_All_ of Elsa's things were gone. Her bed. Her toys. Her nightstand. Her wardrobe. _Everything._ "Elsa?" she called again, her panic growing. "Elsa, where are you?"

Then she heard a sound in the hall. She ran out towards the noise. "Elsa?"

She turned the corner just in time to see her little sister shutting a door and locking it. Anna stared, not believing her eyes. "Elsa?" She walked over and twisted the handle, but it wouldn't budge. She knocked. "Elsa open the door!" No sound. "I know you're in there, open up!"

She heard small sniffling sounds. "Elsa, what's wrong? Did something happen today, wha-"

"Go away, Anna," a small voice chocked out. Anna staggered backwards, stung. She opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. Then: "Okay, but remember, big sis loves you. If you wanna talk later, my door's open."

As she walked away, she thought she heard her sister sobbing.

* * *

**Okay, I have another fanfic called The Seventh One I need to juggle, as well as this hell called college, so updates to both stories will be slow. But I hope you enjoy the idea of this story! I really wanted to play around with Elsa being the younger sister, because I think that while it would solve some problems, it would cause a whole lot more of them, and maybe re-cause the same problems for different reasons. I don't know, I just really wanted to play with the idea.**

**WARNING: THIS MAY OR MAY NOT GO DOWN THE INCEST ROUTE IN THE FUTURE, OR AT LEAST ONE-SIDED ELSANNA ON ELSA'S PART. I WILL WARN YOU AT THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IF I DECIDE TO ACTUALLY TAKE IT DOWN THIS ROUTE. My reasoning for this being: I feel that Elsa would idolize Anna for all her perfections/imperfections, all her qualities, want comfort from her, etc. in this exact situation, and might accidentally let it develop into something else. Mostly because such a strange situation as theirs, getting shut out from the outside world, and other things would probably do funky things to the way they look at each other. I'm not saying I encourage incest, I just believe that if someone loves somebody then they should be allowed to do so without fear, no matter how much it weirds people out. Like I said, I haven't actually decided yet. And please don't tell me to do so or not to do so, this is my fic. If you want to see the idea played with in a different way, go write one yourself. You have my permission to use this chapter as a prompt if you wish. But this story is my writing. My voice. My ideas. It's me. If you have an issue with it, then don't read. If you find this insulting because of my tone, please forgive me, I tend to come off a little (okay maybe really) brusque and aggressive when I talk/type about something I feel protective about. I mean well, I'm just giving you guys a heads up that this might go somewhere you don't like in the future. If you follow, find that out, and don't like it, you have my full permission to unfollow. I won't judge, I won't mind; I understand that not everyone is comfortable with that idea. Just making sure you guys are all on board here. You can jump ship before this gets ugly.**

**On that absolutely cheerful note:**

**Plz review**

**Aeron Solo wuz here**


End file.
